Menma Uzumaki
is a character that appears in Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as the main antagonist. He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze in the alternate universe of Konohagakure, thus making him the "Naruto Uzumaki" of that world. He is also the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart the Black Nine-Tails. Background Menma was born as the son of his world's version of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. However, unlike Naruto, the events of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack didn't result in his parent's deaths and Menma has his parents in his life. He had a stable and loving childhood with his parents. He enrolled into the Academy and became a genin and then a chūnin. At some point, the Black Nine-Tails was safely removed from Kushina without her death and soon after sealed inside Menma, who later mastered its power. For unknown reasons, Menma became a missing-nin, though this was notably something fairly recent since both Menma's parents and his friends were unaware that he had left the village and that Naruto had taken Menma's place in Konoha. In addition, Menma kidnapped shinobi with unique abilities, which attracted attention from other villages and deemed him as an S-ranked criminal. He soon met Tobi who tells him all about his Eye of the Moon Plan and agreed to help him. From there, targeting the jinchūriki of his world, Menma defeated his reality's Yugito Nii. Appearance Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto, though his blond hair has become black having given into hatred, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father's. He also has darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. He also does not have the Eight Trigrams Seal on his abdomen. When initially appearing as the mysterious "Masked Man," he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity, he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Abilities A missing-nin and S-ranked criminal, Menma is considered a highly dangerous ninja, able to effortlessly defeat other jinchūriki like Yugito Nii as well as several of Konohagakure's top-level ninja. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Menma is blessed with remarkable stamina and an equally powerful life-force, granting him tremendous vitality and an immensely long potential lifespan. After being possessed by Tobi, Menma gained a Sharingan in his right eye and access of many of its abilities, including Tobi's Kamui for teleportation and intangibility. Jinchūriki Powers As the jinchūruki of the Black Nine-Tails, Menma possesses vast reserves of especially strong chakra. Unlike Naruto, he lacks the seal that restrains the Black Nine-Tails, allowing it to greatly augment his power. Although he doesn't display any kind of tailed beast transformations, he is able to completely unleash the fox, using it in a manner similar to a summon. Menma's hatred has allowed him to bond with and better control the Black Nine-Tails, and he is able to create and control living entities composed of its chakra, which are known as the Nine Masked Beasts. Menma also shows the ability to sense negative emotions, able to detect the strong hatred of Kurama inside Naruto. Ninjutsu Menma's abilities are essentially the same as Naruto's, and he has developed dark versions of Naruto's signature techniques called Spiralling Ring and Great Spiralling Ring, but unlike his counterpart, Menma can perform them without the use of shadow clones. He also has an ability to blast away targets and repel enemy attacks. He was able to counter a Sage Mode-powered punch through the use of a mysterious technique that created a dark aura that increased his strength to obscurity. He can also fly about freely in the sky. Taijutsu Menma has showcased tremendous skill in taijutsu. Menma even when out numbered by multiple enemies such as Naruto's shadow clones, remained calm and easily defeated all of them, easily dodging and counter-attacking simultaneously. Menma's strength was augmented by the chakra of the Black Nine-Tails inside of him, plus he lacked Eight Trigrams Seals which meant the Black Nine-Tails' chakra could be easily accessed immediately. Plot Overview After meeting Tobi, Menma enters Konoha and attack the Hokage's office with his Nine Masked Beasts and asks for the Red Moon Scroll. Naruto and Sakura then arrived and realised that he was the masked man Tsunade was talking about, and that he is plotting with Tobi. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, kidnapping the latter to exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying the area of Konoha and leaves. As Naruto arrives, he attacks him and asked for the Red Moon Scroll once again. He then summoned up his Nine Masked Beasts and tries to kill Naruto but is stopped by the Akatsuki. He then starts to fight Naruto himself and clashes his Spiralling Ring with Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Upon doing so destroys his mask and reveals himself to be Naruto's counterpart and the real Menma. He then called forth his defeated Nine Masked Beasts and merges them to summon the Black Nine-Tails. As Menma overwhelms Naruto, the Nine-Tails berates Naruto for being defeated by a fake, however, not wanting to be trapped into a world controlled by Tobi, it offered a truce to fight their adversaries together, to which Naruto complies. As the fight comes to an end, Naruto and Menma exchange their final blows and Naruto knocks Menma out. Tobi then takes control of Menma's body and personally begins to extract the Nine-Tails out of Naruto. Naruto then tries to use the Red Moon Scroll but fails as Tobi cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Tobi's Sharingan. As the Nine-Tails was beginning to be extracted, Sakura steps in and stops the extraction. Naruto then gets up and defeats the controlled Menma, similar to how Minato defeated Tobi. Tobi leaves Menma's body and proceeds to fight Naruto and Sakura before falling back into their reality. Minato and Kushina then arrived and quickly checks upon Menma, who reverts back to his original state. Naruto and Sakura then transport back to their original world after saying their goodbyes. Trivia * "Menma" is the name of a Japanese condiment consisting of fermented bamboo shoots, which is also found in ramen. This is a parallel to where Naruto's name originates. * During the conceptual phase of production he was only known as the and ; the name Menma Uzumaki was decided at a later point. * His surname was first officially confirmed to be Uzumaki in a Studio Pierrot production blog entry. * Studio Pierrot's production blog suggests that while Naruto took after Kushina, Menma's personality may have once been similar to Minato's. * Menma is the only Genjutsu World counterpart whose name is different from his real self. ** A reason for Menma being the only character that has a different name in the Genjutsu World could be that the naruto condiment in Naruto's ramen became replaced with the menma condiment a little before Naruto was sent to the Genjutsu World. ** An alternate possibility is that the Jiraiya in that world named the character in "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" Menma instead of Naruto. * The point where Menma uses his Great Spiralling Ring to destroy most of Konoha is similar to Pain's attack on Konoha. His methods of combat also greatly resemble Pain's more than Naruto's, relying on the Nine Masked Beasts in similar fashion to the Six Paths of Pain (though it can be meant to be similar to Shadow Clone Technique instead), as well as using a technique very similar to the Shinra Tensei. * Menma is the only counterpart to interact with the original, as Naruto and Sakura were the only two to enter the Genjutsu World and Sakura's counterpart was displaced into the real world, as depicted in "Road to Sakura." Quotes * (Summoning the Nine Masked Beasts) References es:Menma Uzumaki de:Menma (Film) ru:Узумаки Менма